Testing The Fates
by RainStorm2122
Summary: Not long after Satan's attempt of merging the worlds Rin and Bon will face another onset of challenges. Will their relationship prevail, will his mother's dream become a reality, or will it all end by the Vatican? ***On-going; will update at least once every two weeks.
1. Chapter 1

So not my first fan-fic but it is the first I have written in two years and the first I have published. I do hope you all enjoy and give some feedback. Along with everyone else I do not own 青の エクソシトor the characters within it.

* * *

Soft snoring could be heard throughout the quiet room as a tousled navy blue head shifted along the arm that cushioned it. As a low grumble left the throat of the sleeping half-demon, irritation ticks bulged from the man at the front of the room and the man a row over and one back as the others in the room shook their heads. The two irritated men shared a look before moving toward the sleep idiot and, each grabbing an ear, pulling the surprised half-demon awake.

"Augh!" crystal sapphires shot open and landed first on the similar blue eyes then on the mocha brown of the other attacker. "Hey, what the Hell, you assholes! That hurt!" Rin whined, gently cupping his pink ears to protect them from any other assault.

"Oh, whatever, you lazy-ass. You know better than to sleep in class." The stern mocha orbs furrowed even more in a glare.

"One more time, brother, and I'll have no choice but to give you detention." Yukio said before walking back to his podium to resume the lesson.

"Tch, whatever." Rin mumbled before resuming his position of head in crook of arm and eyes drowsily scrolling the book in front of him.

The smell of incense and autumn leaves reaching his nose as another dream reached out and captured him. _A ruined temple standing like a skeleton before him as Rin peered from his oak tree hiding spot. A young boy running by with brunette hair turned his strikingly aged mocha eyes in his direction nearly causing Rin to fall from the tree branch as the air left his body. Rin saw the stern glare that he's been subjected to since he enrolled into Cram School and felt that those eyes were truly seeing him. _

BANG

Rin jumped out of his chair and back flipped to the table behind him in a defensive crouch as he looked up to see his brother aiming his gun three inches from Rin's head and catching sight of the bullet hole mere millimeters from where his head had originally been on the desk. "THE HELL, YUKIO!"

"I said that I would give you detention, nii-san."

"That's not detention that's attempted murder!"

"Oh, relax it was a dummy shot, all it would have done was sting as it healed. Now, get going to Sir Pheles, so that you may help him with his paperwork as detention."

"No way in Hell. I'd rather…" A bullet grazed his right bicep. Stooping he grabbed his bag, walked to the front of the room to grabbed the note that Yukio held out, socked Yukio square in the nose, and sprinted out of the room toward the safest door he could locate in ten seconds. Rin stepped through just as another gun shot went by narrowly avoiding it.

"Oh,ho,ho. Seems you've made your dear brother angry again, Rin-kun." The purple curl that showed above the leather office chair quivered in delight. Spinning around golden green eyes met sapphire before trailing lazily down toward the blood stained section on Rin's arm a Cheshire grin forming to show off long fangs, "It appears you royally pissed him off, too. Here," and with a snap of his gloved fingers Rin's ruined uniform shirt was replaced with a pristine one.

"Thanks, Mephisto. What stack do you want me to do first?" Rin slumped into the smaller desk next to Mephisto and grabbed his pen ready for the avalanche of wasted trees. Five stacks each nearly three foot high floated to his desk and arranged themselves in order of importance. With a sigh Rin began his attack on the stack in front of him not seeing the smirk coast across Mephitso's face.

_Such a cute boy, sad that he doesn't know. Should be fun~_

* * *

Creaking open the door to their dorm building and sniffing at the air Rin determined that Yukio had left for a mission and that he was safe for now. "Better move to another room tonight and barricade the door before Yuki gets home, Kuro."

_"What happened, Rin? Yukio was mad when he got home."_

"Oh, I just pissed him off for pissing me off." The demon cat cocked his head to the side and meowed his confusion.

"Oi, Okumaru-san, you there."

_"It's Suguro, it's Suguro! Yay!" _the demonic cat bounced up and down as if rice wine was raining from the sky and into a large pan for him to drink.

"Cool it, will you!" Rolling his eyes at the cat before heading down the corridor to open the door for Bon, just as he reached for the door his tail slipped from around his chest and swayed steadily.

Rin opened the door to see mocha brown orbs lowered directly to his eye level causing him to catch his breath from the intense look they gave. "Oi, what took ya so long? I'm freezing out here."

Rin just stared at the new piercing that ran through Bon's lower lip parallel to his human canine. The light from in the dorm glinting off the silver and tempting Rin to touch it; before he could embarrass himself Bon slid past and pulled the door shut behind him. Pulling his arms behind his head as he made for Rin's shared room and Rin went to the kitchen to gather their snacks and with Ukobach's help he got them up the stairs without having to risk losing anything or making multiple trips. Ukobach chirped his appreciation as Bon grabbed one of the sandwich platters and helped himself before even sitting down.

"So what happened when I fled earlier?"

"Okumura- sensei lost it. He began cursing you and attempted to transform before Kamiki-san doused him in water and Shiemi had Nee block the door."

"How'd a bullet almost hit me then?" Rin sat up from the book he was straining to understand.

Pushing Rin's head back down into the book, Bon said, "I didn't say there weren't holes between the branches."

"Bon~ It's been two hours and I still haven't even finished a quarter of the homework." Whining Rin crawled over to Bon and tugged at his shirt waving a small white flag for mercy.

"Stop complaining about it and prattling off the time and focus you might just be amazed at how much you'd get down." Bon pushed Rin back toward his spot on the floor with his foot.

"I had to do over two thousand papers for Mephisto before he'd let me leave. I'm focused out!" Rin cried out as he rolled onto his back and threw his right arm over his eyes.

Sighing, Bon crawled over to the moping half-demon and pressed kisses from his nose, to his lips, down his jaw, and to his pointed ear, "Get focused and I'll reward you, _Rin~_."

A gasp left the younger boy as a warm tongue flicked the pointed cartilage then left with its own back to the mountain of books. Rin crawled after him and began racking his brain for the correct solutions and answers to the problem laid before him. Bon leaning over his shoulder, his stomach pressed to Rin's back and Rin's tail curled tightly around his waist inside his unbuttoned shirt, to help Rin with the last of the mathematic homework.

"And done." Rin laid his head against Bon's bent knee and visibly melted in relief.

"Next time don't let homework pile up like that."

"Like I wanted it to! After the whole Gehenna, Satan, Assiah mishap there was a lot that the Vatican and Mephisto had me doing." Rin mumbled cutting his eyes back at the half-heart glare that was aimed at him.

"Then you should've either told them so, or let me know." Bon said pulling Rin flush against him.

"They wouldn't have cared, and you were busy also." Rin tilted his head, showing his blush, before meeting Bon's lips.

"Mmm." A low groan left Bon's throat as Rin's tail curled tighter and dipped into his pants. Bon grabbed the devious appendage and stroked it as Rin arched his back and deepened the kiss.

"B… Bon…" A shudder running through both boys at the hidden message and at how long it had been since that message was given.

Rin turned around and straddled Bon his tail slipping free in the process as Bon began unbuttoning the new blouse with deft fingers before capturing the slender hips. One hand in Bon's hair and the other tugging at the belt and fastenings, Rin slipped his tongue into Bon's mouth as he removed their shirts.

* * *

So, again I hope you enjoyed and please do review.


	2. Chapter 2

Rin turned around and straddled Bon his tail slipping free in the process as Bon began unbuttoning the new blouse with deft fingers before capturing the slender hips. One hand in Bon's hair and the other tugging at the belt and fastenings, Rin slipped his tongue into Bon's mouth as he removed their shirts.

Rin removed his lips from Bon's and rolled his hips, Bon gripped his hips with one hand as the other slid up Rin's back to his navy locks fisting them and tugging his head back allowing Bon to kiss and suck at the juncture of his neck. Grazing his teeth along the carotid artery causing Rin to gasp and shiver, his tail curling along the muscular forearm pressing into his upper back. Grinding back against Rin, Bon bite into the tender flesh of Rin's neck drawing a simultaneous whine and growl to leave the younger's throat. Bon moaned against the skin as Rin instinctively gripped the bi-colored locks in his right hand as his left clawed at Bon's right shoulder. Pulling back Bon drank in the sight of the sexually flustered half-demon.

"**Strip.**"

Rin's pupils dilated at the demanding tone as he was abruptly released. Standing on quivering legs Rin brushed his hands down his chest, nipples hardening, as he reached for the fastenings of his pants and slowly undid them watching as Bon's lazy glare darkened into a melted form of desire, love, and lust. His pants hitting floor caused a hitch to catch itself in Bon's throat as he saw that Rin had been quite provocative today by free ballin'. Bon's erection jumping as the images from throughout the day with Rin flashed through his head, particularly the ones of Rin bending over.

"**Naughty. What if someone had found out?**"

"_That was the point._" Rin moaned out as he ran his hand across his stiff member and across his hardened nipples.

Bon grabbed the back of Rin's thighs and yanked him to him as he stood up with the type of fluid action that precise repetition created causing Rin to press full against his hard-on. Both boys groaned at the contact before Bon laid Rin on the bed and began to kick off his already un-done pants and boxers. Bon crawled on top of the gulping mess and burrowed his face into the taunt stomach kissing, nipping, and licking his way down to the pearling erection of his lover. Bon stopped at the base, raised his head to angle his opened mouth above the twitching appendage, and slid down the length until his lips met the base once again. Rin gasped and arched into himself as his hands shot into the bi-colored mane blocking his view but holding him to reality as the older began a fast deep-throat effectively ripping the last bits of his self control. Blue flames erupted from the lithe body as his head shot back into the pillow, tail snapping around Bon's throat, and hands going to ball and rip the sheets covering the bed. Cum trailing down his chin, Bon gripped Rin's left thigh and flipped him over as he swiped the trailing cum to coat his fingers and began to prep Rin careful so as to not surprise the recovering half-demon. The flames begin to dissipate and the choking tail release from his neck to wrap around his wrist and his cock.

"Ready?"

Rin pushing back against the weeping erection was Rin's answer as the silky tail released Bon so that he could move. Spitting in his hand and rubbing his erection, Bon lined up with Rin's entrance and with a tender kiss to the tensed shoulder under him Bon rammed in to the hilt.

"Ah, ahhh, ah, "filled the room along with the sound of skinning connecting in a well paced rhythm. Rin's nails growing ever so slightly as he clawed at the bed ripping more of the sheets. Bon grasped the slender hips and aimed for the bundle of nerves wanting to hear more noise. "_BON~ AH, augh, n… no. Ah._" Gaps, whines, and screams tearing themselves from the writhing body under him as the ever clinging tail wrapped itself around his waist and began tugging Bon to go fast.

"**Brace yourself or I'm going to drive you into the fucking mattress.**" Bon bit out between clenched teeth as the walls around his cock clamped down on him.

Following the command without a second's hesitation, Rin braced his arms and pushed back into Bon as he began slamming into the half-demon and his prostate. The pace rocking Rin back and forth making Bon tighten his grip on the hips and yanking the boy back to him with every thrust. Rin opened his mouth, saliva dripping down his chin, and screamed as his flames erupted again this time encasing both males as the pressured coils in their stomach snapped blinding them as the flames lapped at their skin affectionately. Both boys collapsed with the flames easing their falls, looking at the other they licked their lips attempting to catch their breaths. Rin's tail flat against the bed with just the fluff lazily twitching as the flames evaporated the blazing horns leaving last.

"You know… I was planning o.. on moving rooms... before Yuki shows up," Rin took a deep breath before continuing, "so he doesn't attempt to kill me."

"Let'im try." Bon pulled Rin close to lie on his chest and curled his arms around the snuggling younger boy, "I'll show him what a possessive Dragoon can do with a gun."

Smiling, Rin planted a kiss against the mellowed heart before drifting off to sleep with his tail pulling the blankets over them and loosely wrapping around Bon's upper thigh.


	3. Chapter 3

"You know… I was planning o.. on moving rooms... before Yuki shows up," Rin took a deep breath before continuing, "so he doesn't attempt to kill me."

"Let'im try." Bon pulled Rin close to lie on his chest and curled his arms around the snuggling younger boy, "I'll show him what a possessive Dragoon can do with a gun."

Smiling, Rin planted a kiss against the mellowed heart before drifting off to sleep with his tail pulling the blankets over them and loosely wrapping around Bon's upper thigh.

* * *

Yukio grumbled as he walked into the dorm building heading to the kitchen to grab the dinner Ukobach immediately presented him then heading to the showers. _Hha, it's harder than I thought to control these flames, but at least the mission got done in a safe if not effective manner. Now where is my brother? _ Yukio sniffed the air and regretted it as the smell of Rin and Bon's activities assaulted his senses. "Couldn't you two do it somewhere else." He grumbled stomping up the stairs to his shared room and glaring at the two sleeping forms tangled under the covers. Yukio glanced over at the boys before crawling into his bed and going to sleep.

* * *

_Chasing down his father, Bon stumbled when he saw the younger version of him crying near the temple's stairs cleverly hidden in the ruins shadow. Taking a ginger step forward Bon reached out with an aching feeling in his heart as he saw the burn marks scarring everything in sight. _

"_What is that, Mommy?"_

"_Shhh, don't look at it. It's cursed!" the mother chided quickly tugging her daughter along behind her as she hustled past tense with fear._

_Bon clenched his teeth getting ready to storm after the insensitive woman but was torn awake when a scream went off next to him and he suddenly became very cold._  
"Augh!"

"The fuck, Yukio!" Bon wrapped his arms around his startled and shivering lover as he met the glare he knew was behind the glasses.

"Pay-back, now get up and get to class or I'll dump another bucket of water on you two." With that Yukio turned on his heel and left the room with a victorious smirk.

"Damn him." Rin muttered reluctantly untangling himself from Bon and grabbing his uniform before heading out the door his tail beckoning Bon to follow. Groaning he got out from the covers removed the linens and taking them along with his uniform followed Rin.

* * *

"My, oh, my, that was such a mean thing to do, Yukio." A jovial voice spoke from his hiding space in the ceiling. Mephisto laughed as he snapped his fingers as he was placed back in his office just as Yukio walked in with a three inch stack of paper.

"Here is the report for the mission last night. Anything else?" dumping the stack on the pile in front of the groaning demon Yukio inwardly smirked at his despair.

"No, you villain. I'm never going to get any of this done. Unless you want to help?" Pleading forest green eyes meet cold blue before the owner of the body turned on his heel and slammed the door behind him. "I'll take that as a _no_." Huffing the purple haired demon began his attempt at conquering the paper mountain as a green hamster sat in his pencil cup chewing on them absent-mindedly.

* * *

Large fingers tangled in the navy blue locks as he brought the blushing face up to meet his biting kiss before Bon released Rin and opened the Cram room door. "Hey guys." Bon called out leading Rin inside heading to his usual seat next to Shima and Konekomeru.

"Hey, Bon! Where were you last night?" Konekomeru asked pushing his glasses up his nose, flipping through the Bible in front of him.

"Oh, I was over at Okumura's helping him with his mountainous homework. You know the story." Shima rolled his eyes at Bon's semi-lie watching Rin bonk his head against the table pretending to have slipped off his hands in a dozy-manner. Bon catching this action, "You okay there, Okumura?"

"Yeah." Rin gave Bon his half fang smile showing he was okay with everyone else besides Shima, Yukio, Mephisto, Shura not knowing where their relationship has flowed.

In a hushed, nervous, whisper, "Rin-kun, you have a bruise on your neck. Actually… You seem to have a few of them. What happened? Did you get into a fight?" Shiemi asked scooting toward Rin to get a better inspection of the 'injuries'.

"Uh, Shiemi, it's okay. I know what they're from, and it's nothing to worry about. I just bumped into something." His hands waved for her to back up.

"But they're darker in the middle and some seem to have blood drawn to the surface just under the skin." Shiemi pouted.

"It's fine, I swear there is nothing terribly wrong." With that Shiemi gave him a motherly look and sat back on her side of the table as Yukio walked in.

* * *

"Oh, so you're wanting Suguro-san to come back to the temple?" Mephisto smirked, "Why now? He still has to take his Aria test to prove that he has meistered both Dragoon and Aria."

"He is needed at the temple. I cannot finish the reconstruction without him."

A wicked smile spread across the angled face, "I will be sure to let him know. He will be in contact with you shortly."

_This going to be interesting, especially when my dear little brother finds out that Bon could be never coming back. _

"OH, ISN'T THIS EXCITING, AMAIMON~!" The green hamster just blinked at him as he finished chewing the foot off of Hatsune Miku. Multiple tick marks popped up in Mephisto's forehead, "You little demon! How dare you destroy my precious figurine! You vile, low-life, retched!" Mephisto began chasing after the scurrying hamster throwing rubber duckies at the panicked furball before losing him under the floorboards. "Tch. Hope you get stuck, you glutinous beast."

* * *

"What do you mean _leave True Cross to lead the Temple?_ I still have my Aria test so that I can show that I'm meistered in both…"

"I know this Ryuji. I know, but I need help in getting the Temple back on its' feet and you've were here from the beginning."

"Dad… I…"

"Please, Ryuji. I… We need the help."

"Can I at least finish this school term?" Bon begged thinking about Rin and not seeing him or anyone else at this year's end-of-the-year-friendship party. Rin's face came to his mind and he watched as it crumpled into belligerent remorse when he'd have to break the news; the image about torn his heart apart.

"I can manage for that long, barely, but as soon that day ends you are needed home, Ryuji Suguro."

"Understood. Thank you, dad." With that Bon tossed the cell phone to the grinning demon and flopped down in the plush arm chair that scooted up behind him. "What're you grinning about?"

"Oh, I'm just imagining how you are going to break this to my dear little half-brother."

"This is going to crush him. We know that the Vatican won't let it leave here even if I swear to take over your role as his executioner. They won't believe me to be strong enough to sub-due him if he goes berserk again. Though I think at this point I'd have a better shot of not getting brutally murdered by him than you."

"Mhhmm~ perhaps you do, but don't underestimate my strength, boy." Both males glared daggers at the other before saying bye and Bon leaving to find Shima before confronting his about this dilemma.

* * *

Again, I hope you've enjoyed my story so far. If you wouldn't mind I would love some feedback! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I had to correct the previous version of this chapter, sorry. But this way I get to add my announcement.

I am going on a small vacation, and I am not sure if I will upload another chapter between the 23 until the 1, so please understand and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"This is going to crush him. We know that the Vatican won't let him leave here even if I swear to take over your role as his executioner. They won't believe me to be strong enough to sub-due him if he goes berserk again. Though, I think at this point I'd have a better shot of not getting brutally murdered by him than you."

"Mhhmm~ perhaps you do, but don't underestimate my strength, boy." Both males glared daggers at the other before saying bye and Bon leaving to find Shima before confronting his about this dilemma.

* * *

Pacing back and forth Bon attempted to yank the bi-colored locks from his hair as Shima sat there watching him and attempting to help come up with a plan. "Maybe we could smuggle Rin? I'm certain he can fit in a suitcase."

"Shima… No." Disdain seething from the bi-colored male as he glared at the pinkette.

"Okay, you've turned down all my previous plans and that was my last one. What else can you do besides just leave him here and pray that you can come back for next year!?"

"I… I don't know." Slumping against the wall Bon broke down; tears streaming down his cheeks as he imagined what was going to happen when he told Rin and left and what would occur if he couldn't come back. Rin's bloodshot sapphire eyes, tear-stained cheeks, and sob-racked body curled in bed, his tail protectively wrapped around his torso as if attempting to hold him together.

"Oh, Ryuji." Shima stood up walking over he wrapped his arms around his friend's head pulling it to his chest and tried to calm him. _You poor love-struck man, I hope Rin knows you love him this much and more. I'm so sorry for you, Bon, at least my love isn't signed-up for the execution block._

* * *

Rin finished moving his belongings into the room three doors down from Yukio, sweating he wiped the back of his hand against his brow and sighed, "Done~ Wonder what Bon will think? Yuki will be surprised when he comes home tonight from his mission. Hehe!" His ears twitched as he heard the door to the dorms open and heavy foot step resound throughout the first floor, sniffing the air Rin scrambled out the room, down the stairs, and launched into Bon's surprised arms yelling his name. After a few minutes of rubbing his head against the statue-like chest Rin looked up to see a depressed gloom covering his lover's face. "What's wrong?"

Shaking his head Bon put on a semi-smile, "Nothing I was just remembering how much I hate helping out your half-brother. He's such a freak!" with that statement Rin's worry pushed itself to the back of his mind and laughed doubling over at the scene in his head of Mephisto and Bon doing paperwork the latter grumbling at Mephitso's eccentric behavior.

Rough fingers under his chin tilting it stopped the laugher and had Rin very conscience of how close Bon was to him. Bon pressed a tender kiss to Rin's brow and sighed as he took in the soft lavender and sweat scent that emitted from the creamy skin and navy blue hair. "**Rin.**"

Teeth clashed at they both dove to kiss and nip at each other's lips, jaws, ears, and necks. Bon wrapped one arm around Rin's back the other tangling in his hair and tugging his head back before roughly biting his collar bone and sucking at the skin just under it. Rin moaned pushing and pulling at the chest and arm holding him in place, his tail curling and swaying behind him. Bon released his grip on the shoulder and hair instead sliding his hands to the backs of the small thighs, lifting Rin up, and pressing his back against the wall. Sliding one leg forward he pressed against the budding hard-on in front of him letting Rin wrap his legs around Bon's waist. Thrusting forward Bon grabbed the sneaky tail from undoing his pants and, stroking the length, began nibbling on the cartilage within the fluff. Rin convulsed as Bon attacked all of his sweet spots sending him into a flame-engulfed horny state. With a growl Rin untangled his legs and erotically slide down Bon's body kneeling in front of the tent in his denim jeans. Locking eyes with Bon, Rin used his fingers to undo the button and his fangs to pull down the zipper, his left hand pushing down the heavy material and his right ripping open the button-up shirt. The clawed fingernails leaving red welts as Rin slowly pulled down the boxers hiding his "food." Bringing his mouth close to the bobbing erection Rin flicked the tip with his tongue watching Bon's breath hitch and his eyes dilate more, the mocha brown nearly black with desire. Slowly sliding the throbbing erection in his mouth until it hit the back of his throat, Rin swallowed tentatively, no sooner had he done that Bon had to catch himself with his forearms on the wall.

"_Shit!_" Rin began swallowing every time Bon hit the back of his throat, "Ah, **Rin**," was his only warning as Bon grabbed the navy blue locks and began thrusting into his mouth nearly choking him at first. Bon clenched his eyes shut and pressed his forehead into the wall as Rin relaxed his jaw and throat allowing Bon to gain control, "**Rin****.**" Bon had opened an eye to look at Rin and became transfixed at the lewd expression with drool and semen dripping down his chin. Noticing Bon's look a shiver ran down his back and shot into his groin; realizing just how long he'd neglected the ache between his legs. Reaching down from Bon's hips Rin slid his hand into his loose sweatpants stroking his member and the fire that danced in Bon's lust-glazed eyes.

"Oi, Okumura!" Kamiki shouted outside the front door followed by what sounded like Shiemi's whispered interjection at her rude banging and shout.

"Come on guys, wait patiently Rin might be making dinner and Bon might be meditating." Shima calmly said with a knowing quirk to his voice.

"Fucking shit, damn it!" Bon muttered pulling out of Rin's mouth causing the younger to whine his protest as big calloused hands lifted him up and pointed him toward the kitchen, "Pretend that we got into a fight, that we're mad at each other, and make up whatever you think in good enough to placate anyone asking about the hickies."

Walking into the kitchen Ukobach and Kuro shook their heads at the highly turned-on and highly frustrated half-demon.

"Hehee, it is quite a sight to see you like this, Rin-san. But I do know a to help you take your mind off the strain." Ukobach chirped out to Rin as a pan magically appeared in his mittens.

Smiling Rin set to work making everyone dinner and desert using some Gehenna dishes that he knew they could handle and that Bon particularly liked. While he and Ukobach dove into preparations the group reached the cafeteria and sat close to the open kitchen so that they could include Rin on their jovial banter.

"So anyone figure out why Sir Pheles has been out and about so much?"

"For the last time, Kamiki, he's not attempting to overthrow the world. He's just enjoying his chains being loosened some. The Vatican seems to trust him a little better since he's helped repair so much of the damage that Satan did."Rin said appearing behind the counter, one hand on his hip and the other with a dripping whisk.

"Hey, Rin, you and Bon got into another fight, huh?" Konekomaru inquired while Rin was still in sight.

"Yay, he got pissed at me for nothing."

"Is that why you have those bruises and his shirt was torn?"

"Yep."Elbow swiping at the red monkey, Stop laughing Ukobach!

"Alright, what did I miss?" Bon asked as he walked into the room sensing Rin's anxiety and the curiosity of the group.

"What did you get mad at Rin for?"

"Being an idiot." Everyone deadpanned at his statement and began laughing when they heard a pot clatter.

Storming into the dining hall followed by Ukobach Rin set everything out careful to put the riskier dishes closer to his seat. "At least I didn't hit my face into a wall." Rin stated pointing out the red mark on Bon's forehead from when he was using it to hold himself up.

"Should've stayed where you were and I wouldn't have missed."

"No thanks. I don't need any more bruises to hide from Yukio~"

"Come on guys, relax and let's eat! I'm starving!" the always jovial pinkette interjected knowing what was really transpiring was not a fight but a well hidden sexually frustrated bicker; he could see it in their eyes. With a mumbled agreement from the feuding teens they all dove into the amazing smelling and looking food each moaning when they discovered that it was better than it appeared.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry about the long wait and short chapter, but I've had a lot happen since the last update. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"Come on guys, relax and let's eat! I'm starving!" the always jovial pinkette interjected knowing what was really transpiring was not a fight but a well hidden sexually frustrated bicker; he could see it in their eyes. With a mumbled agreement from the feuding teens they all dove into the amazing smelling and looking food each moaning when they discovered that it was better than it appeared.

"Okumura, what is this?" Kamiki asked pointing her chop-sticks at the unusual food Bon was scooping onto his plate.

"It's a Gehenna dish, I don't remember the name to it, but it does taste similar to roasted chicken with saffron and leeks to accent the taste. I also used some chili peppers and soy sauce for an optional sauce." Rin said watching Bon pat his chest as the kick of the chili caught him off guard. "You okay?"

"More than so. Do you have the… Whatever it's called?" A sheepish smile appearing as Rin broke into a huge open fang grin.

"Tsukiakari no pan, is the name of the dish, and yes." At the mention of the delicious desert Ukobach brought out the dish along with different sauces and butters for the group to try. The desert was shaped like a crescent moon with an unearthly sheen-like glow. The texture seemed mushy, jelly-ish, but when cut into it was like a powdered slice of bread.

"Whoa!"

"What is that!?"

"My… Lord…."

"Oh my."

"YES~" Bon shouted nearly drowning out everyone else as he enthusiastically reached across the table to grab the tray from the red monkey chef. Rin and Ukobach shared a knowing look that the other's missed.

"Easy, Bon, share the dessert!" Shima called out from his end of the table. Bon looked up from shoving handfuls of the cake/jelly/powdered bread in his mouth causing everyone to break into laughter. Rin just grinned from ear to ear as his tail snaked under the table to the blushing bi-colored teen. Jumping and nearly choking on his mouthful of Tsukiakari no pan Bon shot Rin a half-hearted glare that lessened when he saw the flames in the back of his iris's and the animalistic red lining begin around his pupils.

"You okay?" Bon mouthed blocking the view of his mouth from his friends with his hand casually resting against his chin and cheek.

"I'm not sure. My flames are starting to get restless… I'm going to go take a shower." With a quick squeeze from his tail Rin let Bon go and moved to get up.

"Hey, let's play a game!" Shiemi quipped eagerness evident in her eyes along with Nee dancing on her head.

"Sure." Kamiki, Konekomaru, and Shima all agreed. Catching both Bon and Rin's glares Shima gave a mischievous smirk and wink eliciting groans from both knowing victims.

_You going to be okay, Rin?_ Kuro asked brushing against his legs noticing that his tail was curling down his left leg and quivering.

_Not really. My demonic side is beginning to get restless sense I got so worked up. I might end up flaming out and force Bon to "let the cat out of the bag" if I can't get away or get everyone out._

_Want me to turn and scare them all away?_ Kuro asked bouncing side to side.

_No… No that's okay. While it would be hilarious to see Shima running like a scared little girl; I don't want Kamiki to unleash her familiars or have to have Shiemi patch you up._

_Oh… Okay. Good luck, Rin. _Kuro said before pattering off to nap.

Turning on his heel Rin followed the sound of his groups of friends into rec hall of the old dorm coming to a sudden stop as his eyes bugged out to see Bon, Konekomaru, and Shiemi tangled up on a large plastic sheet with different colored dots. Still in shock Rin turned to face the laughing mastermind and send a death glare when the pinkette's eyes met his.

"Right hand green." Kamiki called out after glancing at the spinner in her hands.

"Shit, could you make this any harder Shima!" Bon bite out as he folded himself over Shiemi to reach the cursed dot, "Ouch," and bonking heads with Konekomaru.

"Sorry Bon." Konekomaru whimpered rubbing his head and backside as Shima lifted him off the mat.

"I'm not doing anything to make this hard for you Bon, but since Rin finally joined us he can take Koneko's place."

"Um, can we move now I'm beginning to slip, please?" Shiemi murmured from under Bon.

"Oh, sorry, Shiemi. Right leg green." Kamiki called out from her spot on the floor.

"Come on, no, Shima." Rin called out as Shima lifted him off the ground and carried him toward the two crouching bodies.

"Just get on Okumura-san." Kamiki said spinning the dial again, "left hand blue."

Sighing, Rin stepped onto the mat, "Right leg red." After five more spins Shiemi end up slipping while both boys towered over her. Before long Rin and Bon were placed in close quarters, separated, and then together again each time the positions became more intimate. Finally with Bon on top of Rin, the boys were on right hand red, right leg yellow, left leg green, and left hand blue Rin's flames sputtered to life as he collapsed.

"Shit." Was the single word both teens whispered as Konekomaru stumbled out of the room in fear and Kamiki back up while Shiemi stood nervously behind the grinning pinkette. Bon pushed off the mat and attempted to dust the lingering flames from his shirt, but jerked in surprise when he realized that Rin's tail had curled around his wrist.

* * *

Again, I'm sorry it was short, but as always I would love a review/critique. Also, Tsukiakari no pan means Moonlight bread, which is just something I pulled from my Japanese dictionary.


	6. Chapter 6

"I moved rooms. Three from Yuki's." Rin muttered as sleep overtook him. Carrying Rin, Bon walked up the stairs and headed to his and Rin's own room.

Walking into the room Bon stopped to admire the decorations that Rin had most-likely bought with him in mind considering they were paintings of rural Kyoto and an ancient-looking postcard of his temple. His lips curved up in a smile as he looked from the décor to the impish boy in his arms that truly loved him before the memory of what his father said came back followed by the gloom. Shuffling toward the bed to lay Rin down Bon heaved a heavy sigh as he heard the door creak open recognizing the demonic presence of Yukio.

"So he finally moved out of our room. I'm kinda sad, but this means that he's finally growing up." Yukio said as he leaned on the door frame.

"Yeah, he has matured a bit, but he has a lot more to go…" Bon whispered as he stroked Rin's flushed cheeks and kissed the little bit of exposed forehead. "Mr. Okumura, we need to talk."

Yukio's glasses glinted over as he bowed his head, "Okay," and left the room with Bon following neither noticing the top hat poking from the ceiling.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Yukio asked as he and Bon sat on Rin's old bed.

"My father is demanding I return to the temple to take over."

"That's good, is it not?"

"Alone, and I cannot return once I take the role as Head Priest."

"Rin."

"Yeah," Bon slammed his hands on the table as tears begin to prick at his eyes, "I can't just leave him, but if my temple where to find out what his heritage is…"

"I agree is it risky. But maybe you can work a deal with your father?"

Shaking his head Bon leaned back against the headboard of Rin's old bed as the tears broke free, "He won't. I know he won't, no one else is strong enough to lead the temple, but if I can't have Rin I know that I'll lose my strength, Yukio. He's my strength; he was my rival, my friend, my fear, and now my future."

"Suguro, normally I'd chide you for addressing me by my first name, but you're Onii-kun's other half so I'll let it be. As for my brother being so important to you, thank you, and I'm sorry but you have to make a decision. Rin or your temple?"

"I know! But I want them both."

"You can't have them both," Yukio said as a sad look briefly crossed his face, "What are you going to tell Rin?"

"I don't know. I think I'll wait for a bit before I tell. I want him to really enjoy our last bit of time together, if I tell him now he'll constantly be worried and plotting on how to avoid the rules that the Vatican set for him."

"Okay, Bon, just don't wait too long, and you know Shima and I are here for you."

Sitting straight up Bon gave Yukio an irritated look, "Speaking of that ass, he let the cat out of the bag with Rin and I earlier to Shiemi and Kamiki. Konekomaru would've known if he hadn't of run out the room which I suppose was wise since Rin's demonic side was unleashed."

Glasses siding down Yukio's nose," How! What! Renzou, Shima!"

"Yeah, Rin and I were… Before they showed up unexpected to the dorms, so Rin got pent up and really tried his best to stay calm. But then Shima decided to make him and I play twister with Koneko and Shiemi, both of them dropped before he and I, and Shima was manipulating the board so that Rin and I were forced into a push up position with me on top of him. I guess with my presence behind him the chains snapped thankfully though all Shiemi and Kamiki witnessed was a searing kiss before I subdued him." Bon recounted the event with a glassy look in him eyes as his mind replayed the acts that followed.

"Hm-hmm. Well, seems that I need to have a talk with a certain student of mine." Yukio said as he pushed up his glasses and got up to stride to the door, "Oh, Suguro-san, I'll see if I can get your Aria test to come up soon, so until then practice," and left the room to find pink-haired troublemaker.

* * *

"Rin, Satan has mentioned another attack on Assiah to Amaimon. Amaimon is not sure whether Satan will wait or if he will act soon, so please be ready. Don't let your love for Suguro-pon distract you when Satan comes to you."

"Thank you, clown." Rin said as Mephisto tipped his hat before dissipating in a cloud of pink smoke. The creaked open to reveal a gloomy Bon, "What's wrong, Bon?"

Looking over at Rin mildly surprised to the bluenette awake though he knew the little demon would wake up if he was alone in bed, "You're brother _talked_ to me about Shima's stunt and us leaving a mess in the commons room."

"Oh. Okay. Now get in bed I'm tired!"

With a small chuckle at Rin's childish tone and the love that burned in his eyes Bon crawled in bed and cradled the exhausted half-demon to his chest before sleep over took them both.

* * *

I am so sorry about the long awaited update and that this chapter is so small, but a LOT has been going on and this is the most that I could produce trust me I'm going to try to get a least three more chapters up by the end of July and not these dribbles either. Tomorrow I'll have Karasu-chan (my soul-sista) help me out since she's never read this fic she'd ought to have some good advice. Until next time, enjoy~


End file.
